The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a foldable tool kit, which is flattened and lightweight and has a delicate shape.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional foldable tool kit 1 having a case 2. Two ends of the case 2 are respectively equipped with two pivot shafts 3 on which various tools 4 are pivoted. The tools 4 can be unfolded outward for use or can be folded into the case 2. Each tool 4 is a substantially q-shaped rod having a circular or hexagonal cross-section. That is, each tool has a pivoted end 5 curled into a circular section defining a circular hole through which the pivot shaft is fitted. Accordingly, the tools can be pivoted about the pivot shaft.
The conventional foldable tool kit has a shortcoming. That is, the pivoted end of the tool has a thickness much larger than the diameter of the rod body of the tool. Therefore, as a whole, the tool kit has a considerable thickness and weight.